


there's only one bed.

by iloveyousweetbean



Series: AU Yeah August! [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: & One-Shots., <--- All of them are in these drabbles., AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Aged-Up Character(s), Arguing, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Height Differences, Kissing, Lukanette, Marikim - Freeform, Neck Kissing, adrigami, adrimi, chlonette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-27 20:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyousweetbean/pseuds/iloveyousweetbean
Summary: Prompt One for AU Yeah August 2k19: Bed Sharing. Four different versions of sharing (1) bed for four different ships. Version A is for Chlonette. Version B is for Marikim. Version C is for Adrimi and Version D is for Lukanette. <-- So you know which ones to skip to for your preferred ship :)





	1. Version A

**Author's Note:**

> Alt. Title: don't excite yourself, darling.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are very much appreciated and always make my day. I'm a sucker for "rare pairs" (wdym they aren't canon fjslf), so here ya go.

* * *

“No! I said I ordered the biggest room you had and now I don’t even get my own room, but I have to share a room with someone?!”

Marinette heard Chloe’s shouting all the way from her room down the hall on the first floor and she took a peek out the door, seeing Chloe all worked up at the front desk.

“Ma’am, we thought you said you wanted to share a room and the kind woman told us she couldn’t afford enough for a whole room, so we offered her a deal with you.”

“If she couldn’t afford it, then why would she come looking for a room in this hotel? This is ridiculous, utterly ri-”

“Mister Agreste can only pay for so much Chloe. He’s already paid for my ticket here, for my lost belongings at the airport, my ticket back, and the transportation around here. I felt awful for him paying for me for basically everything, I told him I’d be fine for the only night I was here.” Marinette had stepped out of her room and stood behind Chloe, arms crossed angrily.

“It’s either sleep with her, or go find somewhere else to sleep, Ms. Chloe.” The receptionist’s voice was apathetic and Marinette held out her hand, offering to carry Chloe’s baggage for her.

Chloe squinted her eyes at her in suspicion, but didn’t say anything as she handed Marinette her belongings. 

Marinette resisted the urge to mimic Chloe and followed Chloe to their room, falling behind with all the weight from Chloe’s bags.. 

Gosh, that was so weird to say.  _ Their room _ . 

It was going to be one long evening.

* * *

“You’re sleeping on the floor, Dupain-Cheng.” Chloe announced after Marinette had finished taking her shower and had stepped out in a tank top and boxers, while Chloe was still getting ready to go to sleep.

“That’s not fair. I got here first, so I should have the bed.” Marinette shook her hair loose from the towel and Chloe blew Marinette a raspberry. Marinette clutched her nightgown close to her chest and returned the gesture.

“Too bad. There’s only one bed and I plan on sleeping on it.” Chloe was clearly struggling with doing her own hair, but Marinette decided to stand by and watch from the doorway of the restroom instead. “Well, are you just going to stand there? Aren’t you going to help?”

“I have to set up sleeping on the floor, Chloe.” Marinette smirked and began making her way over to her own luggage, “So while I’d reeeaaally-”

“Fine! You’ve made your point! You can sleep on the bed if you help me untangle this stupid brush out of my hair.” Chloe gave in and Marinette shook her head.

“I’m not letting you sleep on the floor, either, Chloe. It looks like we have to share the bed.” Marinette shrugged and made her way back over to Chloe, “Stop moving first.”

Chloe did as she was told and Marinette, with a bit of wincing and a lot of complaints from Chloe, managed to help Chloe remove the hairbrush. Marinette climbed onto the bed and she instructed Chloe to stay how she was, facing away from her. “I’m going to...brush your hair, as a favor.”

“Favor for what?” Chloe scoffed, “I haven’t done anything to deserve a thank you. Aren’t you going to get fully dressed?”

“I think you’re being too hard on yourself, Chlo. And no, I need to help you first, and then I’ll worry about the rest later. Besides, I’m waiting for my hair to dry before I put on this thing.” Marinette began to take Chloe’s hair between her fingers and untangled the knots herself, “I wanted to return the favor because you made sure, as Queen Bee, to take care of those assholes that were bothering me when I walked home and you took me home yourself.”

“I don’t remember that.” Chloe replied softy, under her breath and she feigned confusion, “Don’t you think I would have remembered that? Besides, I never do anything without expecting something in return.”

“I think that’s a lie, Chloe.” Marinette was breathing gently and slowly on Chloe’s neck as she worked her way down, stroking the brush slowly down Chloe’s hair. It was silky and smooth and Marinette noticed the way Chloe shivered under her touch. “I think you do remember, but you know what I think? All your hard work of trying to be a better person this past decade is finally paying off.”

“Don’t excite yourself, darling.” Chloe snickered as she gave Marinette a side-glance and Marinette raised an eyebrow, curious to see what her next move was. “I’m still the same person. Still that same bitch you envied at school.”

“No, I think you’re still a bit stuck up, but not a bitch, Chlo.” Marinette murmured as Chloe turned around completely and they were both sitting up on the bed, facing each other, “A pretty woman, though. That’s one thing that’s still the same.”

“Are you drunk, Dupain-Cheng?” Chloe guffawed and Marinette stiffened, petrified at having voiced her thoughts. “Oh shit, you’re serious.”

“I should probably go. I’ll find another place to crash.” Marinette was fumbling for her clothes nearby, and she was scrambling to get off the bed, but before she could, Chloe stopped her, latching onto Marinette’s arm and pulled her back to the bed.

“Don’t be silly, Dupain-Cheng. You have no other place to say either way, so you’re stuck here with me.” Chloe giggled and Marinette perked up at the sound of the beautiful sound that flowed from Chloe’s lips. “I know I’m gorgeous and wonderful and enchanting. It’s obnoxious hearing it from others because it’s a constant...but it’s less annoying hearing it from  _ you _ , darling.”

“D-darling?” Marinette was frozen in place as Chloe leaned in, asking for permission, their lips millimeters apart. Marinette nodded slowly and Chloe closed the space between them, kissing Marinette as hard as she could once, before pulling back quickly to compose herself.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to make one phone call to Daddy to tell him I’ve arrived here safely and that I’m... comfortable.” Chloe winked at her and walked over to the door to call, while Marinette went to go get dressed for the night. 

Chloe was full of a ton of surprises and Marinette was in awe of Chloe, a sharp, honey taste filling Marinette’s mouth and Marinette savored the flavor,  _ Chloe’s  _ flavor.

* * *

“Ladies, your last check out time is at twelve. Please don’t be late, or we’re going to have to charge you for the whole day.”

Marinette blinked open her eyes, trying to get a sense of where she was. Where exactly-

Someone shifted next to her, and the arm across Marinette’s chest slipped around her waist and she realized who it was.

“Chloe.” Marinette poked Chloe’s arm as gently as she could, careful not to make Chloe angry, but a smile spread across Chloe’s face and Marinette knew she wasn’t asleep. 

“A few more minutes, Marinette. I’m comfortable where I’m at right now.”

“Chloe, I have to go to work with Mr. Agreste.”

“Blow it off, dear. It won’t kill him if you’re a few hours late.”

“You’re insufferable, Chloe.” Marinette huffed out, but she’d be a liar if she said she didn’t enjoy how the whole hotel arrangement had worked out, with the two of them sharing the only bed and Marinette had woken up unexpectedly in Chloe’s arms.

She was right, but Marinette wouldn’t tell her that. Marinette began to burst out laughing when she felt Chloe’s lips on her neck, littering it with kisses and she swatted her away playfully. At this rate, they’d never get out of bed.

“But you adore me, sweetheart.” Chloe teased and Marinette rolled her eyes and let out a small groan, but she gladly leaned into Chloe’s eager touch.

* * *


	2. Version B.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alt. Title: Hopeless Romantic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated as always! Established relationship and I'm new to writing for Marikim, but I hope you like it!

* * *

“So how do you want to do this, Marinette? There’s a pool outside that is calling your name and mine, if you want to race this one out.” Kim placed his hands on his hips and stared at Marinette, waiting for an answer. 

It was embarrassing enough that Kim had been the one she ended up sharing a room with because she was shy and clumsy, but it was even more when they had only one bed and Kim had suggested they do something to win the bed.

“It’s too cold, and it’s late, Kim.” Marinette shook her head, trying to figure out a solution to their problem. There was one simple solution that was easy, but it sounded awkward and-

“Or we can share. If you don’t want to race, we can call it a night and share the bed instead, but you owe me something.” Kim took the words right out of her mouth and Marinette cursed herself. It wasn’t so awkward after all. He seemed pretty open to the idea, actually.

“If you’re okay with it, then I am, too.” Marinette tittered at his startled expression and after she snapped her fingers in front of his face, Kim began to take his towel out of his bag. 

“Cool…” His voice trailed off and he began to walk towards the restroom, “Let me just uh, clean my face and I’ll be right there to join you and see how this thing will work out.”

* * *

Marinette found herself with her head on Kim’s chest and his arm wrapped around her, to keep her from falling off of the small bed they were in. “If you push me off the bed, Dupain-Cheng, I’ll definitely be racing you after I drop you in the waters.”

“Oh yeah?” Marinette took it as a challenge, to see who could come up with the worst punishment for pushing the other off the bed, “If you push me off the bed or let me fall on purpose, you’ll find your clothes stitched together.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“I would dare.” Marinette was rapidly shedding off her shyness and found herself feeling more and more comfortable with Kim, saying the silliest things aloud without worrying about judgement.

“You’re gutsy, Marinette, I’ll give you that.” Kim complimented her and Marinette giggled when he poked her stomach.

“And I’m tired and we should probably go to sleep now.” Marinette paused for a moment to glance up at Kim, who was gazing down at her, “This isn’t awkward for you, is it?”

“No. I think you’re pretty great, Marinette and I’m glad it was you I got stuck with sharing a room with. I was lucky to be able to share-”

Marinette punched him lightly on the shoulder, “It doesn’t mean anything. We’re still friends.”

“Friends?” Kim scoffed playfully, “Marinette, you’ve been my girlfriend for a year now and yes, we said we’d share separate rooms, or beds if it came down to sharing a room because of the hotel being booked up except for a handful of rooms. But this feels natural, you know?”

Marinette knew exactly what he meant and she nodded her head in agreement, “That’s because you always steal my blankets and you fall asleep when we’re watching your games.”

“I do not!” 

“You do, too. But you’re a hopeless romantic, Kim.”

“I am?” Kim pressed her closer against him, “Well, I guess that makes two of us, doesn’t it?”

“It does.” Marinette replied, stretching to give him a quick peck on his cheek before closing her eyes to fall asleep with her boyfriend.

* * *


	3. Version C.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alt. Title: Afraid of the Dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! <3 This one's for Adrimi + A confession

* * *

“This is very typical of mother. My deepest apologies, Adrien.” Kagami buried her face in her hands and Adrien placed a hand on her shoulder.

“You’re here for the fencing tournament and I’m here for the fashion show.” Adrien shrugged happily, “It’s a coincidence and your mother probably felt safer with you being with someone familiar.”

“No, you don’t understand.” Kagami was blushing furiously, trying to hide it behind her hands, “Mother’s very sneaky when she wants to be and she told me I’d be in a room by myself, but she...put me in a room with you.”

“So your mother lied to you?”

“Not exactly, you see. My mother and I have mended our relationship and she wants to help, but she’s forcing it. Not forcing her help, but she’s forcing things between...us. But we’re just friends, like you said. There’s nothing there and I don’t expect you to reciprocate-”

“Kagami.”

“...my feelings for you because you view me as one of your friends, and I’m honored-”

“Kagami.” Adrien kneeled down in front of her and she stopped talking to listen to him, “Your mother already told me of your feelings, but she told me that you’re a bit shy when it comes to relationships, which is something we have in common. You’re not just a friend to me, Kagami. You’re something more.”

“Something more?” Kagami uncovered her face and took a good look at him, “I’m something more than a friend to you, Adrien Agreste?”

“Yes, and I respect you so much, so if you don’t feel comfortable, then I’ll take the floor and you take the bed.”

“Did Mother tell you about my fear of the dark?”

“You have a fear of the dark?” He let out a small gasp and his expression shifted to something Kagami couldn’t quite name, but the closest thing she could think of was wonder and she helped him up.

“I used to sleep with a small toy to help me cope with it.” Kagami bit her lip, deciding the best way to phrase it, “I forgot mine at home. Would you be comfortable sleeping with me for the night?”

“Uh- y-yeah! Totally.” Adrien coughed, a light pink spreading across his cheeks quickly, “Only if you are.”

“I am.” Kagami grabbed his hand and led him to the bed, “It’s rather small for the both of to sleep in for the night, but we’ll make do with the space we have to fit both our bodies in.”

“You’re not nervous or scared, Kagami?” 

“Not anymore.”

* * *


	4. Version D.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alt. Title: Tangled in the Sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not nsfw! Luka just doesn't sleep with a shirt on! Kudos and Comments are appreciated! <3 Last Chapter, it's a short drabble :)

* * *

Luka was still asleep, Marinette thought as she finally opened her eyes, adjusting to the light.

She hadn’t seen him in years. She thought her feelings for him had faded like the morning sun did during the night. But it was back, like the sun was back every morning and Luka was there in bed with her, the one they had to share because her room had bed bugs and he had offered her space in his room.

She finally began to feel the effects of waking up, still sleepy, and she was tangled in the sheets with him. She could feel his steady breathing as she lifted her head up slowly from his chest.

His chest.

_ His bare chest. _

Marinette covered her own scream, but woke Luka up.

“Morning, angel. You like the view?” Luka murmured as he stretched and found he couldn’t. His arms were still around Marinette and her arms around him, their legs intertwined together and their bodies pressed close against each other.

“Luka!” Marinette squealed, trying to untangle herself from him and they both began to laugh when they began to get more tangled, “Stop moving.”

“Alright, Ma-ma-marinette.” Luka leaned back and Marinette gave up, exasperated and still tired. “You gave up, angel?”

“It’s too early for this. Might as well get in a few more winks before we have to leave.” Marinette laid her head back on his chest and with his free hand, stroked her hair back from her face.

* * *


End file.
